


we can keep our secrets buried underneath

by snowfallen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friendly kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Sad, Scars, Triggers, but nothing is too deeply mentioned, jenna is just a sweet thing, josh tries to be like a bad boy, no one's homophobic except for tyler's church, tyler is bisexual and he's dating jenna, tyler knows hes just a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bad week for Tyler. Josh notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. So this was written just recently. I have a trip coming up and then my vbs so I want to get at least two things posted before I get busy. I hope you guys like this short lil' story. Also Jenna and Tyler are together in this and Josh and Tyler are strictly platonic, but I suppose y'all can leave that stuff up to your minds. Title from Compass by Zella Day.

Tyler sighed as he exited the church and stood aside, watching the other nicely dressed elders and families walk by and to their cars. There was a head of blonde that he had missed, but they turned around and noticed Tyler. Jenna smiled lightly and ran over to Tyler. She rubbed up and down his his arm, trying to relax him, "What's up, babe?" She asked. Tyler shook his head.

He faced his demons again last night. It was a pretty bad fight, he would say. Battle scars from their knives and spears littered his skin on the bathroom floor and their laughs were heard in Tyler's cries.

Tyler's girlfriend didn't press anything forward, but nodded and reached up and kissed his cheek and booped their noses together, "Love you. Call me later."

"I love you too," Tyler smiled, hugging Jenna then letting her go to her family. Tyler was walking today, he didn't want to be in a vehicle with his family just yet. He felt like all his darkest secrets would fall out and the windows would trap them until he finally said something.

He doesn't like how his mind works, but it's not his fault that his demons have stronger artillery than some others.

On his way home, walking along the footpath, he looked down on the concrete after hearing some footsteps and saw an extra shadow. He smirked slightly, turning around to face the red haired boy.

Josh was in his bad boy persona, but Tyler knew that bad boy wasn't even in Josh's vocabulary. He could wear as much red eye makeup as he wanted, get ink marked into his skin, and get his gauges widened, but he would always resemble a kitten to Tyler.

Josh would still try though.

The red head pressed Tyler against the brick wall of the drug store they were stopped at, and Tyler brushed his hands through Josh's hair as Josh hovered over him, "Hi, Joshy," Tyler says calmly.

Josh smiles and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch of Tyler's fingers threading through his hair, "Hey Ty."

It was two years ago when the two met: Tyler was staying over at his church, and his parents had to go buy some supplies.

While they were gone, Tyler went outside into the parking lot to kick some pebbles. That's when Josh and a few of his other friends showed up on skateboards and bikes with cigarettes in their hands - minus Josh, because he doesn't do smoking.

_"The pretty ones are always the holy, Jesus believing ones," One on a bicycle said. Tyler rolled his eyes when the blue haired one kicked up his skateboard to seem cool, probably._

_"Shut up, Brendon," Blue said. Then he turned his full attention to Tyler, "What's your name, buttercup?"_

_Tyler bit his lip and looked down, but then one on a skateboard with a sweeped fringe placed two of his fingers under Tyler's chin and lifted his head up, "Come on, we don't bite."_

_"Only if you want us to-"_

_Blue groaned, "Shut up Brendon!" Then walked over to Tyler and pulled sweeped fringe back, "I've got this Dal."_

_"Okay, so I'm Josh," Blue said. Tyler nodded slowly as Josh pointed to the others. He pointed to the one who talked first. His name was Brendon, and then one who touched Tyler was Dallon, "And you?" Josh asked sweetly._

_"T-Tyler."_

"So, what did ya learn about in church today?" Josh's eyes widened as if he was truly curious, but his expressions were sarcastic.

Tyler grinned, "About how being gay is a sin."

Josh tilted his head, making Tyler coo silently at how the red head looked strangely innocent with just one simply motion, "Really? Sounds interesting. Maybe I should join you next Sunday!" He gasps.

And he's still hovering over Tyler, and the brick wall is starting to pain Tyler's back, but Tyler doesn't care at the moment. "You cant. Everyone knows you, they wouldn't allow a gay person in the church," Tyler mumbled. Josh hit his fist against the brick wall, surely skinning some of his hand.

"Oh darn. That's like saying I can't go into a graveyard because I'm not dead," Josh sighed in annoyance, "Besides, you're gay but you still get to go in. _So_ not fair," He said with a girly tone at the end.

Tyler giggled, locking his fingers in Josh's hair now. "Firstly, I'm bisexual, you dork. Secondly, I'm not even out. I have a girlfriend anyways so it's not anyone would care. Maybe," Tyler said.

Josh backed away, looking away and then back to Tyler. He holds out his hand and Tyler takes it. They end up going back to Josh's place. And by Josh's place, they don't mean his actual home. It's an old shack that Brendon and him found among a bunch of vines one day. Brendon uses it for smoking weed with his other friend named Spencer.

When they get to the shack, Josh falls onto the mattress in the corner, and pats the spot next to him for Tyler to sit down. Tyler goes down, and Josh pulls Tyler's dress shirt sleeves up. Tyler's eyes widen and his gasps quietly, pulling his arms away almost instantly.

Josh looks up at him, "You were acting strange. I knew it," He sighed.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows then glared, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Josh rolled his eyes then pulled Tyler back closer by his hands. "You're more confident in your lowest points. I know you, Ty, you still stutter around me to this day."

Tyler almost wants to smile at what Josh has noticed about him, but frowns once he remembers what brought this conversation on. So he apologizes, but Josh shakes his head and pecks Tyler's lips and then brings Tyler's arms up to lightly brush his lips against the scars.

Tyler shivers, and rolls his lips in and licks over them. Him and Josh weren't together by any means. But the friendly kisses they gave to reassure each other made Tyler feel like he had someone who wanted to fight with him.

Josh brought his head back up, locking his fingers with Tyler's. He smiled and pressed their foreheads together, "I love you. Whenever you need me, call me, message me, come over. I don't even care if it's five in the morning; I know you have wars going on throughout your mind and battle scars along your beautiful skin, but I will help you fight back twice as hard. I don't like seeing these scars on your wrists, Ty, and I want you to try as hard as you can to stop."

Tyler's in tears by now, and he grins and nods, launching forward to hug Josh. The two fall back and Josh's back hits the mattress, and the red head makes an _'oopmh'_ sound. They laugh about it until they calm down, and Tyler texts his mom that he'll be a bit late. Him and Josh spend the extra time just cuddling.

Tyler thinks he got pretty lucky with having a best friend like Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler whimpers right before Josh full on kisses him. This time it isn't just a peck. Tyler stops struggling halfway through it.
> 
> Josh pulls back to see Tyler's stunned expression, and then they hear a bowl drop on the floor. Tyler looks over frantically and sees Jenna gaping, and an empty popcorn bowl on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add an extra so it wouldn't be so confusing :)

It's three weeks later. Tyler broke - but instead of hurting himself, he's on the phone with Josh. He's in the bathtub cradling himself, trying to be quiet so his parents don't hear him.

"J-Josh, it i-itches," Tyler sniffes, sitting on one hand with the phone holding the other so he doesn't scratch at his scabbed up scars. He wants to see the blood, but he doesn't want to go through what it takes to see it.

Josh has been telling Tyler to stay where he is, to keep his hands and mind occupied. The red head has been singing quietly too, "I'm coming over, okay? I won't be long, Ty. I love you," And Tyler nods even though Josh can't see, "C'mon Tyler, where's that pretty voice of yours?"

"I-I love you, Joshy, so much," He whimpers.

The two hang up because Josh has to leave his house now. It's raining outside, and he knows all Josh has is a slightly rusted motorcycle. He doesn't want Josh to risk it, but he knows he'll take whatever's fastest.

Tyler sits on both of his hands even though they're aching. His wrists are burning from the pain inside wanting to envelope all of the outside. There are small tears running down his cheeks and he can't help when he hiccups because of it.

It thunders outside when he hears a knock on his bedroom window. He races out of the bathtub and over to his window, opening it up and Josh gets off of the ladder and into the room. Tyler closes his window quickly, only to feel Josh wrap his arms around him quickly. Josh is soaking wet too, and his leather jacket is making Tyler's shirt have wet patches. Tyler doesn't care though.

The red head turns Tyler around, hugging him properly and Tyler wraps his arms around Josh's neck too. The two stay there for a minute, then Josh brings Tyler to the bed. When they lay down, Josh presses his face against Tyler's neck, leaving butterfly kisses along the exposed skin and using his hand to wipe away the tears on Tyler's cheeks.

"Sing to me again," Tyler breathes out, "It distracts me," And Josh nods, and breathes against Tyler's neck which makes him shiver.

Tyler falls asleep to Josh singing The Only Exception that night.

The next day, Tyler gets awoken by a ring. He realized someone's sent him a text, but he can't reach his phone because there's a certain red head who has his arms wrapping around Tyler's abdomen and is asleep. Tyler smiles lightly, brushing his fingers through the boy's hair with one hand and tries to reach his cell with the other.

When he finally reaches it without waking Josh, he reads the text.

** Jenna 9:23 AM  **

_Hey babe, wanna come over today?_

Tyler feels bad for not telling Jenna about his recent mess ups. She knew that he dealt with hard times, but Tyler never wants to tell her the things that he's done and she's too polite to force anything out of Tyler. She's too good for him, Tyler thinks.

**Tyler 9:24 AM**

_Can Josh come too?_

**Jenna 9:24 AM**

_Of course! He's always welcomed_

Tyler smiles. He's happy because when she found out Tyler was friends with Josh, who most people don't like for some reason, she still wanted to date him anyway. Tyler admires her. She's still too good for him.

So he shuts off his phone and turns to Josh, nudging the boy, "Josh," He still doesn't wake up, "Joshua," And then the boy groans and turns his head the other way to stuff his face against a pillow, "Don't give me that, Jishwa. We have to go to Jen's," He says.

Josh's head perks up, and he lays his head back to Tyler's chest to look at Tyler. The two smile at each other for a bit until Josh speaks up, "I miss your little girlfriend. I haven't seen her in a while."

"You saw her last week when the three of us went to the diner, you d-dweeb," Tyler mumbles, flicking Josh's forehead and making the red head sigh and get up to straddle Tyler's hips. Tyler blushes lightly, but Josh doesn't see it, "I need to get dressed," Tyler says.

Josh nods, tapping Tyler's chest, "I can dress you!" He smiles, hopping off of Tyler and running to the boy's closet. Tyler watches with amusement from his bed, and enjoys every minute of seeing apparent bad boy Josh whining about what shirt to choose.

Josh comes back with the usual black skinny jeans and a black button up with pink flowers splayed across it, "You'll get your pretty vans too to match the shirt," Josh says, and Tyler nods.

He gets nervous when Josh starts to pull down his pajama pants even though Josh has seen him in nothing but his boxers before. Once Tyler's legs are exposed, Josh leans down and kisses the top of both thighs, then he slides the skinny jeans up. Tyler grabs the sides of his shirt and slides it off, only for Josh to wrap the button up around Tyler's back. Tyler slips his arms through the sleeves and watches Josh pay close attention to getting the buttons pushed through.

"This is strangely domestic," Tyler mutters as Josh fixes the collar of the shirt. Josh grins, leaning down to peck the boy's lips again, "W-what even is this," Tyler giggles after Josh has done so.

" _This_ ," Josh says, crawling over half of the bed to reach his leather jacket that he took off last night, "is a pretty close friendship," He continues.

Tyler rolls his eyes, "Yes because all close friends kiss each other, even though the other has a girlfriend."

Josh sits on the other side of the bed, pulling on his boots and then throwing Tyler his floral shoes, "Hey, maybe when you first joined the relationship you should've told Jen, 'hey I kinda like kissing one of my friends some times but it's platonic so.'"

"Ha, that's one way to enter a relationship, I guess," Tyler says sarcastically, but he's smiling and that's enough for Josh.

When the two go to leave, Josh has to exit through the window. Tyler's parents wouldn't be pleased seeing Tyler hanging out with one of the "rebels" even though the church holds people more harmful than them.

So Tyler puts on a jacket exits his bedroom and heads downstairs. He grabs a piece of toast that his mom fixed up and tries to leave as soon as he can, but his mom pulls him back and kisses his cheek, "Where are you going, Tyler?" She asks and goes back to buttering the toast.

"To Jenna's. 'Thought I'd give her a visit," Tyler says. His mom smiles and nods at Tyler.

"Sweet girl, she is! I'm glad you picked a good one, honey. Have fun, and remember no sex until marriage!" She calls out as Tyler begins to leave. He groans quietly, because he took off his purity ring a year ago along with Jenna. No one noticed though.

When Tyler gets outside, he sees Josh wave over from down across the street. He grins and runs over. Josh reaches to the backseat of his motorcycle and hands Tyler a helmet, and Tyler hops on the back and wraps his arms around Josh's waist.

Both of them remember the first time Tyler rode the motorcycle. Josh thought he was going to die from how tight Tyler was squeezing rather than from a crash.

Josh finally starts up his motorcycle and they head off to Jenna's, "When do you think I'll get to not avoid your family?" Josh yells out.

Tyler shrugs, "The day you suddenly aren't gay, maybe," He yells back. Josh turns his head sideways and Tyler sees a smile on his face.

"Guess I'll just be your dirty little secret then," Josh says and goes back to focus on the road. Tyler sighs, even the Josh was joking, Tyler wishes he could openly be friends with Josh. He leans forward and rests his cheek against Josh's back for the rest of the ride.

When they arrive at Jenna's, they see all of the cars are missing. Tyler guesses her parents are out; which could also be why Josh got to come too.

Josh puts down the kickstand and hops off of the bike with Tyler. They walk to the front door and before one of them can knock, Jenna opens the door with a bright smile on her face, "Hello you two!" She greets, hugging Josh and then kissing Tyler's cheek. She doesn't like to kiss on the lips in front of people because it feels slightly disrespectful to her.

All of them go back into the house and in to Jenna's living room. The tv has a movie on it that's paused, and there are blankets around every piece of furniture and some dining room chairs have been brought out to go under too. It looks like a professionally made blanket fort.

Josh steps forward with a big smile, and he looks back at Jenna and then to the living room, "This is sick, Jen," And Jenna giggles.

"What movie are we watching?" Tyler asks as Jenna leads them to under the fort. There's two bowls of popcorn and a great amount of candies and three sodas set out. The three of them sit down on cushions and Jenna starts munching on the popcorn.

"St. Elmo's Fire," Jenna says. Josh and Tyler nod, both liking the movie somewhat.

It feels nice, it being just the three of them. Jenna's in the middle with Josh on her right and Tyler on the left, and Jenna lets Tyler cuddle into her since she's also the bigger spoon when it comes to them.

Halfway through the movie, Tyler's arms start itching again. And suddenly he doesn't feel comfort or happiness anymore. He's overwhelmed with a feeling of sadness and he just wants out. So he says, "Excuse me," And gets out from the fort to go to the bathroom.

He doesn't hear Josh follow him down the hall though. And he jumps when he gets pinned against the wall next to the bathroom door. He sighs when he sees the worried look on Josh's face.

"Is - is it back?" Josh whispers. Tyler nods slowly. He doesn't expect Josh to pull back or to hug him instantly. He doesn't know why he's hugging back. His arms are itching and his mind wants to scratch.

He feels so uncomfortable and forced into Josh's touch all because he wants to do something to his skin that isn't piercing it or isn't putting ink on it, "Tell me you love me," Josh mumbles.

Tyler struggles out of the hug, but Josh isn't having any of it, "Let me go, Josh. Now," He growls, pushing the red head away, "I don't need you," And Josh frowns, pushing Tyler back just to grab his wrists. Tyler whimpers right before Josh full on kisses him. This time it isn't just a peck. Tyler stops struggling halfway through it.

Josh pulls back to see Tyler's stunned expression, and then they hear a bowl drop on the floor. Tyler looks over frantically and sees Jenna gaping, and an empty popcorn bowl on the floor.

Josh lets go of Tyler and the younger one walks over to Jenna, "Jen, I wasn't- I swear," He whispers. Jenna looks down slightly and bends down to pick up the bowl. She pops back up with a smile on her face, "Jenna?" He asks.

"I can't say I was surprised," Jenna says. And now Josh begins to walk forward next to Tyler. Both of them face Jenna with confused expressions, "I mean, you guys were always super close and stuff? So," Her confident tone gave out on her, and Tyler took the bowl from her to set it on a little table just next to them.

He pulls Jenna into a hug and Jenna hugs him back, "I don't want to lose you," He mumbles, "I just want the both of you and I don't know how."

Josh and Jenna look at each other and smile, then Josh taps Tyler's back and Tyler pulls out of the hug. He looks to Josh, and the red head is kissing him again, and then Jenna's pulling him away from Josh and kissing him instead.

Tyler slowly leans back, and Jenna pulls away. He's confused, because he has no clue what they're doing. Then Josh walks over to Jenna and puts his arm around her, "I don't see why all of us can't date," Josh says. Tyler's eyes widen and the two smile at him.

"Yeah, it's not like me and Josh are total strangers. Why not?" Jenna shrugs and leans in to Josh.

Tyler sighs, relieved, and walks over to the two and they have a group hug, "Okay," Tyler says. And even though Tyler's arms are still itching, it's not as bad now. So he returns to the blanket fort with the both of them, and all of them lay down and find a way to successfully cuddle.

"I love you guys," Tyler smiles lightly. But the other two have fallen asleep, so he does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? I hope you liked it!


End file.
